1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus specifically designed to assist a female human in voiding urine while standing and includes structure whereby proper positioning of the urination aid relative to the user for proper operation of the aid may be readily accomplished.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of female urination aids as well as urine collecting devices adapted for use on females heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,407,872, 1,510,973, 3,613,122, 4,023,216, 4,194,508, 4,270,539 and 4,296,502.